


smells like teen spirit(tastes like being in love)

by dvinare



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (is it really pwp if they're fools in love and i'm way too attached to their characters), (just a little bit as a treat), (they hot box jeno's ford), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Renjun's God Complex cameo, Slight Choking, allusions to dick stepping ahahaha, implied sub jeno but not really, is it really exhibitionism if it's just the four of them in their backyard??, renhyuckmin praising their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvinare/pseuds/dvinare
Summary: When he emerges from the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, Jeno looks delirious. His eyes are droopy, but the white part, which is bloodshot, and his blown out pupils are still visible. A faint pink colour has settled on his neck and cheeks.Jeno looks fuckable.And he seems very much aware of it.“Wanna blow you.” Jeno’s voice is thin and whiny, desperation seeping into his words.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293





	smells like teen spirit(tastes like being in love)

**Author's Note:**

> if you're one of my mutuals from twitter  
> i did NOT write porn, yes i did, NO i did not
> 
> i'm dedicating this to kasia like always, hope you enjoy my feeble attempt at writing smut mwuah mwuah~
> 
> to be honest i've become way too invested in these idiots so i might turn this into a series, not to spoil anything or jinx myself but i already have something planned which involves renmin because i didn't give them enough screen time.

* * *

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over-bored and self-assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_\- Smells like Teen Spirit, Nirvana_

  
  


A faint giggle escapes through the cracks of Jeno's car.

It’s an older model of Ford, the trunk is a bit dented and someone had keyed the word “ass” in cursive over the handle that one time he left it at some frat party, because he was too drunk to drive. Still it’s much better than his parent’s old one, which, at first, they were reluctant to parting with but seeing as it was on the verge of dying they let Jeno practice with it. Surprisingly it lasted for a few months and Jeno only scratched it twice while pulling out of the driveway. A few days after breaking Donghyuck had found some sketchy guy who was selling his Ford for pocket change. Jeno was expecting to get scammed but it turned out to be pretty decent model with working air conditioning and minimal interior damage. The guy even left behind an almost new stereo and his extensive collection of 90’s rock CD’s, which Jeno plays every once in a while.

The car is currently parked at the back of the house he shares with his boyfriends. 

When first enrolling into college Jeno expected hangovers and exam induced anxiety, instead he ended up dropping out at the end of second year, renting a one story house on the outskirts of the town with Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin, who he wasn’t dating back then and signing a contract with a small publishing company. With time and help, both from friends and a psychologist, Jeno was able to come to terms with the fact that higher education is not meant for everybody and that putting your mental wellbeing first is far more important than chasing after a degree you don’t even want to pursue. Living a “normal” life is achievable without having to compromise your health. Building a career and meaningful connections with others doesn’t solely depend on studying in a prestigious university. Jeno’s content with having a home and people that support him through the trials and errors of life.

Home. Somewhere along the lines the four walls, roof and small backyard stopped being a temporary residence and turned into a place Jeno and his boyfriends can call theirs. A small piece of the world that belongs to them, a place they can store their love in, grow it bigger. They weren’t always lovers but somewhere between Jeno publishing his first short novel and Renjun and Jaemin graduating, the four of them had come to the conclusion that “just-friends” do not act like that. Just friends do not sleep in the same bed and share the same air. They don’t spent sleepless nights trying to comfort Donghyuck when he's told he'd have to repeat a year, they don’t peel Jaemin off the couch he hasn’t left in days because of a project that’s due in minites, they don’t wash away the layers of paint stuck to Renjun’s hands, neck, face. 

They don’t love with such desperation, don’t fear separation this fiercely.

Now, four years, a lot of tears and lessons learned about communication and trust later, they are here- stuffed inside Jeno’s car, thick grey smoke blocking out the view from the outside world. Donghyuck is rolling a joint with his shaky hands, tongue sticking out in concentration and Jeno is in love. The low murmur of Renjun and Jaemin who are seated in the front, busy discussing a joint art-and-photography course they’re thinking of applying for, the stereo blasting music which bounces off against the car doors and makes Jeno’s ears ring pleasantly, Donghyuck’s hand on his thigh as he takes a lazy drag and breathes it out into Jeno’s open mouth - it smells like weed, teen spirit and age old adoration. 

Jeno melts into the cushions of the back seat and hums along to the song blasting from the radio, as Donghyuck plays with the loose thread of his shorts.They ride up high, exposing tanned skin, hugging toned muscles and revealing bite marks in the shapes of three different mouths. Jeno feels his body starting to turn slack, limbs hanging uselessly on each side as the afternoon sun barely manages to penetrate through the windows, kissing their skin and reflecting in their tired, soft gazes. Jeno inhales and exhales slowly as he lets his head fall backwards. Smoking always turns his movements sluggish and relaxed, eyelids droopy and lips jutted out in a constant pout. He looks half asleep but he’s never felt more energized, electricity buzzing through his body, making the dark hairs on his arms stand up. His shoulders are relaxed and the thick frame of his glasses hangs from the bridge of his nose. Jeno feels content and safe, surrounded by his most precious people.

Donghyuck passes him the joint and he inhales the dense smoke, holding it in for a few seconds, before blowing it out. When Jeno turns to his side, Donghyuck has a lazy smirk tugging at the very corner of his mouth, which Jeno feels the need to kiss away. There is something annoyingly hot about Donghyuck’s casual attire and his gorgeous tanned skin. Something boyish about the way his knees are scraped and covered with bandaids, something arousing about the way his t-shirt is hanging loosely from his shoulder, revealing sharp collar bones and the very beginning of a tattoo. 

A warm hand sneaks under Jeno’s white shirt, beginning to trace shapes on the small of his back and he feels shivers running up his spine despite it being a hot summer day. Unintentionally, he lets out a small sigh of relief from between his parted lips. There is something about being touched with intent and uncovered desire, which makes Jeno’s brain short circuit. It’s elevating, like his spirit is leaving its physical confines and climbing up, up, until it reaches the soft white clouds. 

God, Donghyuck is such a boy.

Jeno’s stomach flexes involuntarily when Donghyuck’s blunt nails dig into his side, his face starting to flush pleasantly from a mixture of shyness and prurient desire to melt into the touch. Donghyuck is moving with purpose, but like always thrives on teasing his boyfriends, seeing them seek the pads of his fingers, the corner of his lips, the side of his neck. 

Donghyuck lets his hand stay there idly, the lack of movement eventually getting to Jeno, making him grow impatient. When his teary eyes don’t get him what he wants he takes matters into his own hands, summoning energy into his limbs and crawling slowly into his boy’s lap. Donghyuck’s sleazy smile grows bigger, enjoying making Jeno work for his attention. And Jeno has always been needy when they smoke. Even sober he grows clingy when it’s just the four of them. The weed amplifies his cravings, has him seek their touches constantly. Donghyuck fondly recalls that one time Jaemin had a big exam coming up and couldn’t find time to indulge Jeno’s permanent touch starvation, so the boy sat stubbornly on the floor and held Jaemin's hand through the hours of studying. Jaemin passed and later that night made sure to show Jeno _just how_ thankful he was for his support.

Donghyuck circles his slender arms around Jeno’s waist, moves them up and down his sides, watches as he starts to squirm under the light touches. Jeno is impatient however, body wound up tight, heat growing at the pit of his stomach, so he delves in for a kiss. Donghyuck opens his mouth and lets Jeno mold their lips and prod inside with his pink tongue, hand sneaking down to squeeze his ass. 

Jeno’s not ashamed to admit that he enjoys kissing Donghyuck the best. His lips are plush and soft, smell nice from the chapstick he reapllies at least a few times during the day due to his dry skin problems. He lets Jeno lead him until he tires out, mouth red and swollen, burning from lazily making out for hours, takes control once the boy in his lap grows numb and starts drooling. It’s always rewarding to fall apart under Donghyuck’s hands, with the way he knows just where to touch, when it’s too little, when it’s _not enough_. And Jeno loves nothing more than to please his boys, gawk at their blissed out expressions, but he’s human, too and gets greedy like everyone else. Even on the verge of tears he seeks more, more of them, more of their love, more of everything they’re willing to give him. He wouldn’t mind drowning for a simple brush of lips, crawl out of his grave for a warm embrace. It’s never enough, Jeno can never fully soak into the pure affection, so he seeks it constantly, misses it like a lung when its gone.

Jeno gets messy quickly, rubbing his lips raw from the intensity of the kiss as he rolls his hips down, trying to get as much friction as he can through the layers of clothing separating them. He gets tired of molding their mouths together eventually and trails down to Donghyuck’s neck, biting playfully on the small sunflower tattoo he got a few months back, running his tongue over the marks.

When he emerges from the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, Jeno looks delirious. His eyes are droopy, but the white part, which is bloodshot, and his blown out pupils are still visible. A faint pink colour has settled on his neck and cheeks. 

Jeno looks fuckable. 

And he seems very much aware of it.

“Wanna blow you.” Jeno’s voice is thin and whiny, desperation seeping into his words.

Jeno’s request sounds quiet, but it catches Renjun’s and Jaemin’s attention who abandon their earlier discussion in favour of watching their boy get ruined with gentle words and filthy touches. Donghyuck is only too happy to indulge him.

“We have an audience, love. Make it worth their while.” the words drip with honey, sending tingles down Jeno’s back. Jeno wants to eat him up, he’s always had a sweet tooth after all. He can worry about getting cavities later.

Eager to please all three of them, Jeno drops to his knees, which isn’t a very comfortable task, seeing how cramped the car is, but he’s determined to make it work. He’s used to his knees getting bruised, it’s not like he minds it all that much. The stares burning at the back of his skull urge him on wordlessly. Jeno palms Donghyuck through his shorts, peppering kisses on the exposed parts of his thighs. Donghyuck sighs at the contact, bucking his hips up.

Jeno looks fucked out already but he still waits patiently for Donghyuck to tell him what to do next. Donghyuck knows that as soon as Jeno gets his practiced hands on him he’ll be gone so he decides to have his fun beforehand. He nudges his foot which is situated dangerously close to Jeno’s crotch, which makes the man under him gasp. Donghyuck puts his thumb in between the parted lips, watching it disappear as Jeno’s mouth closes around it. He lets Jeno suck and drool over the finger, moving it over his molars and pressing it on his wet tongue. When Donghyuck slips it out Jeno almost bites down on it, having grown used to something stretching his mouth.

Donghyuck looks at him with amusement and nods towards the tent in his shorts. The gesture seems to spur Jeno on because he wastes no time yanking them down, eager to reveal Donghyuck’s hard cock. 

Jeno looks up through his lashes, unimpressed.

"Commando...really?"

Donghyuck just gives him a greasy smile and puts his hand at Jeno's nape, gripping the growing hair at the back.

"Come on, baby. Say ahh."

Jeno's mouth falls open on command, Donghyuck fisting his dick quickly a few times before letting the head rest on Jeno's wet tongue. Jeno closes his mouth around it, teasing the slit on purpose, just so he can hear Donghyuck moan under his breath right before he starts sucking shallowly.

All three of them are aware of Jeno's "mouth thing", as they like to call it. He's insatiable when it comes to having his mouth stuffed, and who are they to deprive him of anything, ever? Especially when it makes his eyes water prettily, his soft lips stretch wide around their dicks, the small sounds he makes when they trust down his willing throat. 

Jeno starts bobbing his head, gripping Donghyuck's thighs harshly, the warmth of Jeno's mouth making his toes curl. It's dizzying, the way he looks so pretty as he goes down on a cock, willing his throat to relax so he can take it whole. Donghyuck swears through his moans as Jeno sucks sloppily, going further and further down.

"Is he being a good boy for you Hyuckie?" asks a scratchy voice. Donghyuck opens his eyes to see Jaemin's grease-dripping smile, his canines shining long and sharp. He's reminded of all the times Jaemin has drawn blood while kissing them, his weird fixation with biting down on every available patch of naked skin, pressing on the marks once they bruise.

Him and Jaemin were the first to get together, out of the four of them. It was mostly about sex at the beginning, which used to be aggressive and for the sake of satiating their own hunger. Somewhere along the way they grew softer, the carnal desires turned into starvation for something more, the bruising touches grew tender. Somewhere along the way they fell in love to the point where ignoring these allconsuming feelings wasn’t an option. Still, there's something about Jaemin that makes Donghyuck's skin crawl, he wants to wipe the smirk off of his face, have him each and every way Jaemin will allow himself to get taken.

"Won't you answer his question, Hyuck?" asks Renjun who's finishing the joint. His composure and easy confidence make everything feel so much more intense.

Donghyuck can deal with Jaemin. He’s learned how to stay in place even when Jaemin breathes down his neck or bites down harshly on his calf before bending his legs further down and having his way with him. 

Renjun is different. Even after years of being together his nonchalance and the way something almost predatory sparks in his eyes render Donghyuck speechless. Renjun is a natural disaster- the type that doesn’t hit you all at once, but creeps quietly and lunges only when it's sure it can take you down for good; he’s a wild beast on a leash- not much can hold him down and tame him once he’s broken free; he’s a deity - beauty divine and unparalleled, voice demanding and commanding. His very being makes Donghyuck want to surrender and be swept away by the force that is Renjun’s love.

Renjun has that effect on all of them but Donghyuck has noticed that he likes practicing it over him the most. It’s delightful- knowing that someone desires you that intensely, body and soul.

"He's being so good. Our best boy, right Jen?" Donghyuck manages to spit out under the intense gaze Renjun has fixed him with. The answer seems to satisfy him, a most pleased smile spreading on his face.

Jeno all but melts at the praise, mouth opening wider as he finally swallows the whole length of Donghyuck's cock, its head hitting the back of his throat. Donghyuck's legs are shaking. The high, combined with Jeno's hot mouth around him, have his eyes rolling back into his skull, lips parting to allow whimpers to spill out.

He lets his hand slip out from Jeno's hair, only to put it loosely around his throat.

"Feel that baby, it's so deep inside."

Jeno hums around him and Donghyuck is already teetering on the edge, eyes shut tightly as he fists Jeno's soft, black hair. The glasses have started falling off of the bridge of his nose, a tear or two have slipped down his cheeks from the burn of the stretch, but his face looks blissed out.

"Fuck." Donghyuck swears in a small voice. "Baby, I'm close."

Jeno tightens his lips, cheeks hollowing out and Donghyuck's spilling in his mouth with a low grunt. After letting him come down from his high, Jeno pulls out, opening his mouth to show Donghyuck his own cum. It makes his dick twitch as he watches Jeno swallow it down, his face sweaty and flustered and so, so beautiful.

Jeno has gone completely lax at this point, bones melted, limbs unable to move, so Donghyuck has to drag him back into his lap. He jerks Jeno off quickly, letting him rut mindlessly into his hand. It's a bit dry, but Jeno is so high strung it only takes seconds for him to spill all over.

Jeno becomes heavy once his body turns soft and satisfied, but his weight is pleasant, it's a reminder that he exists in Donghyuck's life. 

The sun has almost set by the time they regain some semblance of reality. Renjun had opened the window at some point, the grey smoke escaping through it, making it easier to see him and Jaemin. Their eyes are hungry, but it's dulled out by the adoration for the boys in front of them. Jeno, his body covering Donghyuck, the white shirt clinging with sweat to his broad back, the tips of his ears red, and they're back in college. Meeting for the first time, getting wasted, falling in love. It’s nostalgia and it’s longing for a future where they’re together always.

The disk stops playing and for a while complete silence rules over the space they are occupying.

Jaemin's smile has softened at the edges, no longer a teasing smirk and Renjun is looking at them with uncovered adoration.

Sometimes love is four people stuck in a Ford, leftover smoke clinging to every surface, sweat in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> it is i, yuri, here with some extra headcanons about this au in hopes that someone reads them and finds them somewhat amusing:
> 
> \- jeno and donghyuck are both mentally ill because i am mentally ill and i said so
> 
> \- jeno dropped out because he was pursuing a career which his parents chose for him, eventually the pressure of performing the role of the perfect son became too much and he broke down. his parents cut ties with him once he stood up for himself and refused to follow their "orders" but thankfully his amazing friends and future boyfriends helped him through figuring out what he wants to do with his life and seek professional help for his issues
> 
> \- donghyuck is trying his very best to graduate because he genuinely loves his degree but due to some complications with his mental health he was absent for a long period of time and had to retake a year, that's why renmin have already graduated already and hyuck hasn't
> 
> \- jeno is an aspiring novelist and poet who writes about the struggles of growing up in present day society and being denied love from the people who are supposed to care about you most dearly, he also dabbles in mild horror and writes richard sike-esque type poems usually inspired by his boyfriends
> 
> \- jaemin lost some of his front teeth when he planted face first into the concrete sidewalk when he was learning how to ride a bike, that's why his teeth(which are implants) look so shiny and sharp
> 
> \- hyuck has a small sunflower tattoo on the side of his neck, as well as a bigger piece on his chest, he wants to get a sleeve one day
> 
> that's it, leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> follow me on social media:
> 
> twitter- [@jenoarmpit](https://twitter.com/jenoarmpit)  
> instagram- [@mlmkillua](https://www.instagram.com/mlmkillua/)


End file.
